Mine
by yHime
Summary: Giotto and G are in love with each other. The Vongola Primo was ready to commit himself fully to this love. What would be G's answer? Yaoi, GiottoxG & mentions of mpreg. Bewarned.


A/N: My first attempt at writing a lemon that involved two hot guys of KHR, Vongola Primo and his Storm Guardian. This was made because I didn't find any story with seme Giotto paired with uke G. ]:

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these things, aside from the story idea. D:

Warning: This story contains yaoi, boyXboy action, that is, lemon with GiottoXG pairing, coz I find seme Giotto to be sexy as hell and uke G to be…*nosebleed* There is also mention of Mpreg. So please bewarned.

* * *

><p><strong>MINE<strong>

A tangle of limbs, connected by circling of arms and intertwined tongues, moved into a set of heavy oak doors. Closing and locking the door behind their backs, with their privacy attained, a black-clad body slammed another onto that solid wood.

Nimble fingers weren't idle, reaching down to unfasten the button and zipper of the black slacks covering part of the body being held against that solid wood.

Successfully ridding the attire from the slim body, those hands moved to circle lithe waist and lower into the red silk briefs to grasp twin mounds of flesh.

Squeezing that pert backside elicited a gasp from the pink lips of its owner. A column of ivory skin was quick to be devoured. Biting, sucking and licking the pale neck, he was satisfied to see the litter of marks on the previously flawless skin.

He was unable to stop himself from pushing that body onto the soft, big bed in the middle of the room when those lips parted to utter the words he wanted to hear so badly.

"Giotto...please..."

Unable to resist those tempting words and lips, he once again connected his lips to those soft ones; his hands freely roamed the uncovered smooth skin, trailing up towards the softly heaving chest. Unbuttoning that white shirt was proven to be a harder-than-ever before task, with his impatience to touch that smooth chest aiding him, it took him longer than he would've liked to uncover that body almost bare to him.

He could feel a flush creeping along the body that was in contact with his, no doubt coming from its owner's self-consciousness about being uncovered in front of his eyes.

"Ne, you're always beautiful in my eyes, G…"

A whirlwind of kisses and movements followed his words.

* * *

><p>Giotto took pleasure in the sound of gasps and moans that he managed to elicit from the usually quiet man lying beneath him. His fingers being buried knuckle deep within the other man, he felt the sense of anticipation and overwhelming <em>love <em>that he always felt at the knowledge that he was the only one who was able to hold and make love to the lithe body.

Being in love with his best friend ever since the time they decided to create Vongola, the blonde-haired had been suffering in silence for the longest of time. It was thanks to Asari's unusual mischievousness that he was able to find out about his right-hand man's mutual feelings.

The Japanese rain guardian had, one day, secretly took a letter that G had written, addressed towards the Vongola Primo himself (but something that he wasn't planning on delivering), and placed it on the desk of the leader of Vongola. Giotto had been surprised when he found out about G's feelings, and when he confronted him about it, he confessed of having been in love with Giotto ever since their first meeting.

Suffice to say, they had become acquainted intimately with each other's heart and body soon after.

* * *

><p>Giotto felt himself coming back when he heard his name being whispered like a prayer, followed by the words that he admitted to still not being used to hear.<p>

"Giotto, it's enough. Please, in me…"

Slowly but surely, Giotto eased himself into that all-encompassing heat. He made sure to watch his lover's expression to ensure that he wasn't accidentally hurting him.

"G, So…tight…"

The blush that crept up G's cheeks made him smile. G was always somewhat shy over their whole relationship; especially when it came to the _physical _aspect. He found that endearing.

"You do know that being inside of you every time made me feel like I'm making love to you for the first time over and over again, right?"

"Giotto!"

The expression of horrified embarrassment that covered the Vongola storm guardian's face was something that Giotto couldn't help but laughed at.

Deciding to move, Giotto pulled out of that velvety tightness and pushed back in. He continued his thrust slowly until he heard the loud gasp from his love, telling him that he had found the spot. He then proceeded to move fast and deeply into that willing body, making sure to hit G's pleasure spot every time.

Every sound that came out of the taller male's lips spurred his movements. G circled his long legs around his waist, his arms circling his neck, and it was everything he had ever wanted; to become one with his love.

They reached the point of their blinding pleasure simultaneously; a shout of each other's names leaving their kiss-bruised lips.

* * *

><p>Feeling contentment seeping into his bones, Giotto laid on his side with his love lying next to and facing him.<p>

Feeling like now was the right time to ask G something he had been afraid to ask for a few months already, he strengthen his resolve, hoping for a positive outcome.

"Ne, G, you know that I love you the most, right?"

The other male nodded in consent, a small smile blooming unbidden on his lips.

"Well, I was wondering…we've been together as a couple for awhile…and I wanted to know if you would…If you would do me the honour of becoming my…husband?"

The red-haired had looked to be in shock for a few moments, before something akin to- disappointment? - flashed through his eyes. Giotto felt like his love was possessed by something from the way sudden coldness entered into his eyes and a barrier seemed to appear between them.

_What-?_

He felt a heavy disappointment when he saw how G turned and moved away from him. He was utterly shocked when he saw that body moved out of the covers and away from the bed.

He released an almost silent gasp when he saw how the physical prove of his claim on that beautiful body trailed down the milky thighs of the red-haired as G bent down to retrieve his clothes that were strewn about the room.

"G...? I..."

His lover stayed silent for a few more moments while dressing up. He shrugged on his white shirt and straightened himself. When he started to walk towards the direction of the door, Giotto was snapped into action, trapping that lean body against his from behind.

"G! What-"

"Today will be the last, Giotto. I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile; we're through. Find yourself another person to love and be happy."

In his utter shock, Giotto stepped back from that body that he had made love to many times just like what happened not twenty minutes ago. This gave the Vongola Storm Guardian a chance to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Giotto didn't know how long he'd stayed the way he was; standing in frozen shock doing something he'd never done before.<p>

The fearless Vongola Primo was crying.

G had said they were through. G had told him to find someone else and be happy with that person.

Giotto released a bitter chuckle. As if he could do that when he knew that G would always be the only one for him; G with his caring nature, his hidden tenderness and his sacrificial habit of making him happy.

It was with this realisation that his sharp mind caught up with what had just happened. Using his super intuition, he thought hard and deeply.

It didn't make sense for someone like G to do what he just did. It was uncharacteristic of him to cut off his ties and their relationship just like that. He wasn't someone that would so things in an abrupt manner.

His resolve determined, he walked out of his room and unlocked G's door without as much as a warning. He was surprised to see the red-haired missing from the room. Knowing G, he had been a hundred percent sure that he would be in his room. Just where-

A sound of someone being sick reached his ears. It was coming from the direction of the en suite and sounded suspiciously like-

G!

Dashing towards the attached bathroom in his worry, he was surprised to find his best friend sitting on the floor, retching and losing his dinner into the white porcelain bowl.

He quickly aided the sick male, pulling the soft, red tresses back to avoid dirtying them. He softly caressed and patted the shirt-covered back. He was surprised to find the body in front of him trembling.

Once he was sure that G had finished all that he could be releasing from his insides, he decided to get their Vongola doctor despite his worry at leaving his sick right-hand man by himself.

"G, just wait here for a bit, ok? I'll-"

"No!"

Pausing mid-step, he was frozen in place at the strong manner in which G denied the call for help.

"But G, you're sick and you need-"

"No, I'm not. Giotto, I'm not sick."

"Then what-"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just...feeling a bit off, that's all. Probably something I ate. Now just go back to your room. Why were you even here anyway?"

"G, you're lying and we know it. I can detect it. I know you too well to not know when you're lying. You always avoid looking into my eyes. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Can you just drop it? Nothing's wrong. You're just over-thinking because of what just happened between us."

"No. I'm not over-thinking this. Something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is. Now tell me, I'm making this an order as your Primo, G."

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is that I'm _pregnant. _I'm a male and yet I'm carrying a baby inside of me."

Giotto was frozen in shock. G? Pregnant? How-?

"Well, now that you know what's wrong, kindly leave me alone in peace. And if you're thinking of replacing me with someone else, now would be a good time."

"Wait, what? Replacing you? Where did you get that stupid idea from? More importantly, when did this happen?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes, now tell me."

G had looked extremely reluctant to answer then. Then with an air of resignation, he uttered two words,

"Two weeks."

Giotto processed all of this overwhelming information and was brought to a halt at the red-haired's words.

Two weeks? Wait. That was when-

Red crept up his cheeks at his remembrance. Looking at G, he could also see pink dusting the taller male's cheeks; G having no doubt thinking of the same thing.

The night they spent together two weeks ago was an unforgettable one. All of the times he spent with his love would always be that way, but that night was special.

* * *

><p>It had been their third year anniversary as a couple, and after a romantic dinner prepared by Vongola Primo himself, the two had spent a night filled with love and passion.<p>

The couple had been so drained that they had fallen asleep still connected. G had also been unable to walk or sit properly for a few days. Something fundamental had changed between them that night.

This was why Giotto had been sure that this sudden break-up was caused by something other than G wanting to end the relationship. It would be impossible for him to not feel the love from someone who showered him every day with it.

"So that must mean the baby would be mine...wouldn't it?"

G flinched. Then he schooled his feature into a stoic mask. Giotto knew that he wasn't going to like whatever was going to be uttered by the other.

"Giotto, the baby...the baby is not yours. This- this was why I want us to be over."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm...I'm not."

"You're _lying_. You're lying! G, you wouldn't- you wouldn't betray me. You would never betray me, which means you are lying!"

Giotto had never realised that he was crying until he felt himself being enveloped by G's strong and warm arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Giotto. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't want to be the cause of your tears. I only want you to be happy."

G's soothing calmed him down somewhat. This was and would always be the only arms in which he would feel complete safety and love.

He wouldn't want to lose this for the world. Whether G betrayed him or not, he would always need him. G had become his reason of existence. He was his happiness.

"G... It- it doesn't matter even if the baby isn't mine. I'll raise it together with you. As long as we'll be together, as long as you'll be mine, I don't care about anything else. I'll love this baby just like it was mine. That is, if you're not...planning to be together with the father of the baby."

He felt G released him suddenly. Had he done something wrong?

He looked towards the face in front of his, only to feel shock at seeing tears streaming down those pale cheeks.

"You- you idiot! Don't you know how hard it is to lie to you? To lie in order to keep you free? To sacrifice my dream in order to make you happy? I- I tried so hard to do this and yet, and yet you went and told me all of the things that I wanted to hear! You told me everything I had hoped to hear..."

The sobbing male was half-heartedly punching at his boss' chest in his frustration. He couldn't stop the words that were flowing out of his mouth.

"G, what...do you mean by that?"

Giotto's wide eyes couldn't hide the excitement and hope that he felt at hearing those words. Was he hearing things right? Did G really meant-?

"Giotto, I lied. I lied to you about the baby and the reason for our separation tonight. The- the baby I'm carrying is ours. There wasn't anyone else. There could never be anyone else for me but you..."

Before he could fully explain the situation, he found himself being carried by the waist by a very happy blonde young man. Giotto twirled them around and around in his happiness and relief. G and he were expecting a baby. They would become a real family soon. It was more than everything that he had ever hoped to achieve.

"So, you don't mind about me? Being pregnant? I-I wanted to relieve you from the burden of having the responsibility of taking care of us and so I said all of those hurtful things... I'm sorry."

"You idiot. I've always thought you were the smart one out of all of us, but obviously I'm wrong in my assumption. Of course I want to take care of you and our baby. I love you more than life itself, G, and I'll be damned before I'm letting you go."

Smiling a rarely-shown soft smile, the Vongola Storm Guardian seemed to unconsciously bring his arms to hug his still-flat stomach. He lifted his head and Giotto could see the deep adoration the red-haired felt towards him. It was humbling to have that much love being offered to him, to have someone who cared enough about him to sacrifice their happiness and dreams for the sake of his.

"I love you, my brave, beautiful, idiotic storm guardian."

"Love you too, my clumsy, slow, courageous Primo."

"Hey! You only gave me one good adjective!"

Laughing in relief and happiness, the new couple circled their arms around one another and connected their lips for a silent promise for a lifetime.

There was peaceful silence, then-

"Ne, G, answer me properly this time. What do you think about becoming Vongola Primo's husband?"

**OWARI**

A/N: My first finished work on Giotto and G! Yay! Reviews would be completely loved! xD


End file.
